happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
"Well done, player!" —'Petunia', Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Petunia is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Petunia makes her debut appearance in this fan series in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures. Bowser, king of the Koopas, has captured her best friend Giggles. Petunia and her three friends attempt to rescue Giggles by traveling through various environments in pursuit of Bowser to try and defeat him. Throughout the game, Bowser attempts to stop Petunia and her friends in two instances (Worlds 2 and 4) until they face him in his lair. In the end, Giggles is rescued, while Bowser is dead. Petunia and her friends, as well as Giggles, manage to escape the collapsing lair thanks to Toothy's help. She is the fastest playable character in the game. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Petunia appears as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. In the "shoot 'em up" levels, Petunia rides WinBee. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Petunia reappears as one of the playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. Petunia's special ability is retained from the previous titles, and like in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, even Giggles cannot beat her running speed. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Petunia makes her fourth appearance in this fan series as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. Due to the game engine update, her abilities have been refined. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins Petunia makes her NPC debut in ''Happy Tree Friends Origins. Petunia and the captive tree friends are rescued in the end of the game after defeating Bowser. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Petunia appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 as a playable character. Her sprite is no longer based on the Happy Tree Friends Java mobile game Blood Money. She is again one of the faster characters, retaining her fast running speed from the previous numbered titles. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Petunia is playable in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. Petunia is once again a speedy character. In the intro, Petunia and her friends are seen gathering when Neena is presenting Bowser's letter to Cuddles. She and her friends are later seen together again in the cutscene after defeating Tiger General. They are seen again in the ending, walking home together along with Pop, Cub, Yoshi, Neena, Tacho, and the rescued Allay. Her Special Power is the Spray of Death, a shot with a larger hitbox compared to her usual thrown orbs and able to pass through solid objects. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, Petunia is once again a speedy character. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, Petunia appears as one of the playable characters, the second time in a spin-off. Her sprites are now drawn exactly like her official design. She generally retains her abilities from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, albeit more refined due to game engine update. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Petunia appears as one of the playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. She retains her appearance and abilities from Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Petunia appears as a playable party member in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, where her stats are akin to a physically defensive magic user. Like the previous installment, Petunia's sprite design is more in line with her official appearance. In this game, Petunia firstly appears as one of the tree friends that decided to investigate the strange glow before Cuddles, Toothy, Neena, and Flaky arrive. After getting attacked by Hopmons, she and her friends get whisked away to Bowser's kingdom for safety. She, Petunia, Giggles, Tacho, and Allay then help out Cuddles's group. After getting the needed artifact to give to Kamek, it turns out that they have been tricked, resulting in Petunia and her friends getting thrown into the prison. Fortunately, Minttles sets out to rescue them. After that, she spends much of her time being a mere companion to Cuddles, only occasionally giving her own comments during story events. Eventually, Petunia and her friends get to face Bowser for the final time after multiple past encounters. Unfortunately, Bowser's plan has been started, causing Cuddles to get depressed. Thankfully, Petunia and her friends eventually triumph over Bowser, including his Giga form. General information Physical description Petunia is an indigo and dark blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back and sky blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Personality Petunia is portrayed as a courageous tree friend known for her speed and wits. Despite this, she is a little childish, preferring to play with dolls and strollers and have tea parties. Speech Until Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Petunia lacked any dialogue, let alone voice. She finally spoke clear English starting from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and 5'', her voice is reused from her first voice actress Dana Belben, which consists of high-pitched, squeaky girl-based voice. Starting with ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, she was portrayed by fans/volunteers, with various results regarding how close they are to her official voice. Powers and abilities .]]Overall, Petunia is a speedy character in the platformers. In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, on the other hand, she is made slower but this is compensated by her higher Defense and Magic. Like other playable tree friends, Petunia can run, jump, shoot, swim, climb, and pilot aircraft. She has been known to weaponize her (presumably) cleaning spray (Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6) and possibly her own air freshener (Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land and Maker) as her Special Power. Most of Petunia's abilities and powers in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point involve the nature element in some way, both good and bad. These range from the use of natural powders and gases (Drowsiness Powder, Toxic Powder, Sweet-smelling Gas) to the use of plant-based aspects (Leaf Cutter, Mystical Leaves, Distracting Cotton, Grass Flute). She can also use Power of Sun to heal herself, and Mushroom Spore as a more accurate sleep-inducing skill (100% success rate compared to Drowsiness Powder's 75%). Relationships Friends and love interests Petunia appears to be best friends with Giggles. Foes and rivals Lifty and Shifty appear to oppose Petunia and her friends, making the raccoons the only tree friends to be truly on Bowser's side. Like any friend of Cuddles, Petunia has an antagonistic relationship with Bowser himself. Flippy is normally friends with Petunia and the other playable tree friends. However, she, like every other tree friend, fears his evil persona. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Petunia. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Petunia profiles and statistics Portrayals Petunia is voiced/portrayed by the following: *Dana Belben - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 *inovationhtf - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 *Flippy-and-Flaky-Lover - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 (revision), Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *Num_ - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Petunia/Gallery. Quotes *''"Good job, player!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6/''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land'' *''"Well done, player!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *Despite being a skunk, her "spray" has never been used, not counting fan-made artwork. *She is notably mistaken for a squirrel due to her tail size, no thanks to a parent's angry letter complaining about the Happy Tree Friends show. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Skunks Category:Playable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children